powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nin Shuriken
The are small throwing stars used by the Ninningers to unlock their powers, forms, and Mecha by placing them into the Ninja Ichibantou, then spinning them. The Ninningers can also throw copies of their Transformation Nin Shuriken for various kinds of attacks. The Nin Shuriken are divided into three types: , Weapon-enhancing Shuriken, and }}. When the Ninningers sharpen their enough times, the purified Sealing Shuriken used to create Youkai can transform into new Nin Shuriken to expand their arsenal. List Chip-less Nin Shuriken 01. Aka-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AkaNinger Shuriken 02. Ao-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AoNinger Shuriken 03. Ki-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|KiNinger Shuriken 04. Shiro-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken 5-1422101796.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken Shinobimaru Shuriken.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Red Dragonmaru Shuriken.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Blue Transformation Nin Shuriken * - Allows AkaNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows AoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows KiNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows ShiroNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows MomoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows StarNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . Still shuriken01.jpg|AkaNinger Shuriken Still shuriken02.jpg|AoNinger Shuriken Still shuriken03.jpg|KiNinger Shuriken Still shuriken04.jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken Still shuriken05.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken Starninger Shuriken .jpg|StarNinger Shuriken Weapon/Attack Nin Shuriken * - An elemental Nin Shuriken marked with the kanji for , this Shuriken is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on five elements marked with their respective kanji by turning the blade to the appropriate setting of choice before being inserted into the Ninja Ichibantou, making it announce the name of the Ninjutsu the current setting would unleash. This Shuriken was given to the Ninningers by Yoshitaka during the start of their training. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . First used in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie by AoNinger. ***Makes the Ninja Ichibantou shoot a stream of fire at the enemy. ***When pointing the blade at the ground, a chain of flame pillars is erupted towards the enemy. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Makes the Ninja Ichibantou release a stream of water that splashes onto the enemy ***Turns the weapon into a self-propelled surfboard for the user to ride. ***Makes the weapon release a white steam for overshadowing purposes. ***Allows the user to perform the , which releases a mass of water and turns it into a watery mirror that can reflect enemy attacks back at the opponent. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Creates a flurry of leaves and twigs that sends the enemy flying. ***Summons a green net from the ground for catching purposes. ***Turns a leaf into a big kite which works like a jetpack. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Summons a gold-colored metal washing pan that falls onto the head of the enemy. ***Creates a bigger energy version of the same pan to use as a barrier. ** - Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . ***Creates an explosion that sends dirt near the enemy to blind and disorient them. ***Makes the ground under the enemy protuberant. * - An elemental Nin Shuriken that is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on either wind or lightning by twisting the core to the desired setting of choice, with the settings being marked with their respective kanji. This Shuriken comes with StarNinger's Ninja Sword Gun and can be inserted into the weapon for attacks. There are two types of attacks for each element depending on the mode the Ninja Sword Gun is used (Sword and Gun Modes). The sounds created by the Shurikens in this instance contains words of English and Japanese in them in line with the Western-Japanese combination theme of StarNinger. ** - Uses the . *** When the Ninja Sword Gun announces in Sword Mode, StarNinger performs a spinning move that creates hurricanes and slashes enemies with the Ninja Sword Gun in the process. *** In the same mode that the Ninja Sword Gun announces in Sword Mode, StarNinger creates a hurricane that traps enemies in it to deal sustained damage, especially useful against Youkai. ** - Uses the . *** When the Ninja Sword Gun announces in Sword Mode, StarNinger can stab and paralyze enemies with a powerful lightning beam using the Ninja Sword Gun. *** In Gun Mode where the Ninja Sword Gun announces , StarNinger can fire off power high-voltage electric beams to hit multiple enemies at once. Still 5ton-shuriken01.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Fire Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken02.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Water Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken03.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Wood Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken04.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Metal Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken05.jpg|Goton Shuriken (Earth Setting) Furai Shuriken (Thunder Setting) .jpg|Furai Shuriken (Wind Setting) Furai Shuriken (Lightning Setting) .jpg|Furai Shuriken (Lightning Setting) Otomo Nin Shuriken * - Summons the Otomo Nin Shinobimaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these Otomo Nin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the Otomo Nin Dragomaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Drago. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these Otomo Nin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the Otomo Nin Dumpmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these Otomo Nin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the Otomo Nin Wanmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these Otomo Nin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Summons the Otomo Nin Byunmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . The Ninningers gained these Otomo Nin Shuriken from Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. * - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken after AkaNinger sharpened his Nintality through the power of teamwork against Youkai Tsuchigumo, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . **Summons the Otomo Nin Paonmaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Paon. **Uses the to elongate, and in the case against Youkai Ungaikyo enlarge the user's limbs, as well as its strength to reach and attack Youkai from a considerable distance, making the Ninja Ichibantou announce . This technique reflects the natural ability of an elephant's trunk, which Paonmaru itself is modeled upon. * - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken when the Ninningers refused to give up in pursuing Youkai Ungaikyo and ending his schemes, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . **Summons the Otomo Nin UFOmaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin UFO. * - This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . **Summons the Otomo Nin Surfermaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Surfer. * - Summons the Otomo Nin Rodeomaru. Also completes the helmet for BisonKing. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Dxshurikenjin6.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Red Dxshurikenjin7.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Blue Ki-3.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Yellow Shi-4.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: White Momo-5.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Pink DX-PaonMaru-3.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Paon DX-UFOMaru-3.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: UFO 10959552 10205976094906044 8187726428189697187 n zpsl0wvr5uv.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Surfer DX-Rodeomaru Shuriken-3.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Rodeo Legend Sentai Shuriken The Legend Sentai Shuriken are a special type of Nin Shuriken associated with the Ninningers' Super Sentai predecessors. They have a similar appearance to the Transformation Shuriken, only with the faces of the represented past Sentai heroes (particularly Red) as opposed to the Ninningers, making them somewhat similar to the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi. They also sport the symbols of that team, such as the Hurricaneger Shuriken's Hayate School emblem Nin Shuriken representing AkaNinger's Ninja Sentai predecessors NinjaRed and HurricaneRed appear in episode 7. * - Uses the . This Shuriken bears a likeness to NinjaRed and is marked with the kanji for * - Uses the . This Shuriken bears a likeness to HurricaneRed and is marked with the kanji for . Kakuranger Shuriken.jpg|Kakuranger Shuriken Hurricaneger Shuriken.jpg|Hurricaneger Shuriken Movie-Exclusive Nin Shuriken * Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken - Forces something of giant size to shrink down to a normal, human size. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie, where the Ninningers use it on a Kuliner Robo before finishing it off with the Tower Ninja Whirlwind attack. * - Transforms into an Otomo Nin, which can also combine with Shurikenjin to form Shurikenjin Tridoron. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in . where Shinnosuke is given this Nin Shuriken by Yoshitaka while watching Shurikenjin fight . Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken.jpg|Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken Tridoron_Shuriken.jpg|Tridoron Shuriken Yo Shuriken The are evil counterparts of the Nin Shuriken which are utilized by Kibaoni Army Corps. These Yo Shuriken can be created from one of Yoshitaka Igasaki's purified Sealing Shuriken, provided one had fallen into Kyuemon's hands. * - Used by Kyuemon Izayoi for various purposes, mainly to allow Youkai to grow giant size, it can also grow other monsters such as as seen in the incident in the Kamen Riders' world. It is marked with the kanji for . * - Created from Youkai Kasha's purified Sealing Shuriken and transformed into its current state by Kyuemon Izayoi, this Yo Shuriken can be used to summon the Giant Youkai Gashadokuro. It is marked with the kanji for . Yokai Shuriken .jpg|Goton Yo Shuriken Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken.jpg|Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken Notes * The Goton Nin Shuriken is based on five days of the week in Japanese. ** Fire = ** Water = ** Wood = ** Metal = ** Earth = Category:Collectible Devices Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Ninninger) Category:Special Systems